1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to masking compositions for protecting vehicle surfaces from paint overspray.
2. Relation to Prior Art
Spraying paint onto a surface such as a vehicle body generates an undesirable paint overspray. The paint overspray can coat or spot and thus damage portions of the vehicle body which are not intended to be painted. Therefore, when painting a portion of a vehicle body, it is necessary to mask surfaces such as adjacent body panels, trim and glass from overspray.
Chemical compositions can be used to mask vehicle body surfaces from paint overspray. Typically, such a masking composition is applied as a liquid. For ease of use, the liquid is sprayed onto the surface to be masked from overspray. The liquid forms a thin film covering the protected surface, and the liquid film is allowed to dry and thus form a solid protective coating. During painting of other portions of the body, paint overspray coats the solid protective coating instead of the protected surface. After painting is complete, the coating with dry paint overspray thereon is removed from the protected surface and disposed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,413 to Woodall et al. discloses a masking composition. In one embodiment, the masking composition includes partially hydrolyzed polyvinyl alcohol (PVOH), ethyl alcohol, deionized water, and a surfactant composition including a functional derivative of a fluorinated alkyl chain.